A Trip to the Movies
by Nicola
Summary: The gang make a trip to the movies at Xander's request. They meet a certain blonde commando there.


A Trip to the Movies  
By Nicola  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and co. own it. Don't sue. Yada yada yada. *g*  
Rating: Fluffy goodness for those who, like me, live in a world of denial. No true smut, just kisses. :)  
Spoilers: Not a lot.  
Season: 4  
Teaser: B/A fluff. Gives me a happy!  
Author's note: I think Riley is GAY (not literally). He is also stupid! I'm gonna dedicate this to Buffy and Angel cos I'm running out of dedications so I'll revert to characters. :)  
P.S. Angel is human, Parker never happened, Oz never left, I hate Riley and Joyce and Xander can be a real git so I'm not liking him either (especially season 3).  
  
Buffy sighed contentedly as Angel's lips travelled to that sensitive part behind her ear. When he found that little area of nerves, he bit down slightly with his dull, human teeth, making Buffy shudder with pleasure. Just then the phone rang. Buffy groaned, as she had to pull away from Angel's hot lips and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said, trying to keep her anger out of her voice. There was a giggle on the other side.  
  
"Oz!" Willow screeched away from the phone. Buffy couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. Willow cleared her throat as she returned to the phone. "Hey Buffy!"  
  
"Hi Will," Buffy replied as Angel began kissing her neck again. She pushed him away half-heartedly.  
  
"So, are we all still on for tonight?" Buffy giggled unintentionally as Angel found a sensitive area at the base of her neck.  
  
"What? Oh sure, if you want," she replied carelessly. The two women sighed. They didn't want to stop the wonderful time they were both having. But Xander wanted time out so that he didn't have to screw Anya a thousand times.  
  
"Okay, see you later," Willow breathed, and tried to suppress a moan as Oz continued his treatment. Buffy slowly put the phone back in its cradle as Angel massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Willow okay?" he asked into her ear, before nibbling her ear lobe.  
  
"Mmhmm," Buffy replied. No longer than a minute later, the phone rang again. Buffy grumbled something about wishing she were back in Angel's day before grabbing the phone from its hook.   
  
"Hey Buff!" Xander called. She sighed into the phone as Angel continued to work on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Xander," she mumbled.  
  
"So you're all meeting Anya and me in the car park?"   
  
"Yes Xander." There were a few shouts of 'stop that Anya' and 'no' on the other end before Anya came on.  
  
"Tell me that you'd rather be at home having crazy sex than going to the movies," she said. Buffy moaned just away from the phone, but Anya caught it. She yelled her reply to Xander before he came on.  
  
"We are going, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Xander." Buffy couldn't care less. As long as it was a boring movie with make out seats in the back, she'd be fine.  
  
"Okay, Buff! See you in an hour!" He put the phone back, as did Buffy. She leaned back into Angel on the sofa as he ran his hands round to her stomach and rested them there.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Buffy sighed again.  
  
"Just tired, and tense, and in desperate need of a shower and quality time with my man," she replied eventually without opening her eyes.  
  
"How long do we have 'til we have to be on campus?" was Angel's next question.   
  
"An hour," Buffy mumbled. Angel smiled. He flipped Buffy over so that she was lying on her back on the sofa and he was towering over her. She smiled up at him, being more awake now. He leaned down to kiss her as his hands worked at her shirt.  
  
"It'll be the best hour you've ever had," he mumbled against her lips. They smiled as their lips met again.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Angel were only just dressed when there was a knock on the door. Angel answered to find Xander there, fuming and soaked.  
  
"What in hell do you think you were doing?" he yelled at him. Angel leaned against the doorframe and tapped his finger against his temple in mock concentration.  
  
"In hell I think I was doing a whole lot of screaming cos the torture was very bad," Angel replied. Xander glowered at him as Buffy pulled the door open wider. She handed Angel his coat and slipped on hers.  
  
"We're sorry. We got distracted," she said, with no hint of truth behind the first sentence. Xander sighed, threw his hands up in the air in defeat and walked away. Angel locked the door before he linked arms with Buffy and followed Xander out.  
  
It was tipping it down outside, and Oz's van was parked on the other side of the car park. The three jogged across to the van and climbed in. Buffy looked down at her outfit, blue Adidas jogging bottoms, a white tank top and a small cream jacket with a hood, and shrugged.  
  
"At least I wasn't dressed up nice," she muttered. She didn't even have makeup on. Angel slung his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his soft warmth gratefully. The van positively stunk of wet clothes and people.  
  
*****  
  
The Sun Cinema was really packed for such a wet night. The gang queued up in the rain, everyone whinging at Xander for dragging them out in a storm. After about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes getting soaked, they reached the ticket booth.  
  
"Two for 'Le Diner' please," Xander said. The server handed him two tickets and Willow and Oz stepped forward.  
  
"The same," Oz said and he got two tickets as well. When Buffy stepped forward the server perked up.  
  
"What can I get for you, little lady?" he asked in a low voice. Buffy rolled her eyes as Angel stepped forward and put his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Two tickets for 'Le Diner'," he said in a dangerously sharp but calm voice. The server gave him the once over before looking back at Buffy.  
  
"Little old?" he sneered. Anger flashed across both their faces before they cracked up laughing. Willow, Xander and Oz were also giggling slightly. Just as suddenly as they began laughing, Buffy's hand shot through the glass and grabbed a fistful of tacky uniform. She yanked the server back through the glass and hissed at him,  
  
"I decide who's too old, who's too pathetic. If I wanna see a movie with my boyfriend, I'll see a movie with my boyfriend. Got that?" The server nodded and Buffy smiled as she released him and straightened out the creases. The server looked at her with fear in his eyes. Angel stepped forward and handed over the money for two tickets.  
  
"Man, you are the stupidest person I know. And I'm more than just a 'little' older than the little lady here." The two walked off to join their friends before moving inside.  
  
*****  
  
"Could you believe that guy? What a jerk!" Buffy exclaimed when they were inside. Everyone nodded his or her agreement.  
  
"Does anyone want food, cos the store's right over there," Oz said. Xander immediately dashed over to the counter. No one followed. He came back loaded with chocolate, crisps, coke and other assorted sweets. The others rolled their eyes. Trust Xander to pig out. Willow glanced at the clock behind Xander the Glutton and they all got the message. Time to get into the screen.   
  
The place was practically empty so it wasn't hard to find seats. Buffy and Angel took two at the very back, Willow and Oz took two on the second row down, Anya went down another row and Xander sat in the middle of the entire room, scoffing his way through a third Hershey's bar. The film started and the ten people in there fell silent, as if they hadn't been already.  
  
About ten minutes into the French spoken film Buffy had straddled Angel and was now proceeding to French kiss him senseless. He wasn't complaining. Willow was contentedly sitting in Oz's lap dozing, while he just watched her. Anya was watching the film with great intent. She'd moved down to sit with Xander.   
  
The movie was all about a woman who had been murdered by her husband. She had risen from the dead and was now eating all men in a revengeful banquet. Just Anya's thing.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," he said, watching as the woman ripped off the face of some poor stranger. It was very gruesome, and very graphic, and suddenly his stomach didn't want the last half of his only remaining Hershey's bar. The poor stranger muttered something and Angel suddenly began spluttering in the back row.  
  
"Shh!" Anya yelled. Buffy looked at him questioningly.  
  
"That guy just said in Dutch that 'he was very sorry the Queen of Japan had her head put on the Eiffel Tower'!" Buffy looked at him in shock before cracking up laughing with him. There were a few other 'quiet!' among the so-called crowd but that was all they got.  
  
Eventually the movie finished and they walked out. Anya was the happiest of them all. Xander looked the sickest. Angel and Oz didn't look phased at all. Well, Oz never was phased and Angel had probably done worse in his time. Buffy and Willow were talking happily about nothing in particular.   
  
It was still tipping it down outside, and being totally un-Californian. Oz ran off to fetch his van from the car park round the back, leaving the others in the dry. Anya was discussing in great detail some of the most memorable points of her extended past. Buffy was leaning quite happily into Angel, listening to the pattering rain. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was.  
  
Greasy, long blonde hair. Boring grey-blue eyes. It could only be one person. Riley, otherwise known as fish-boy.  
  
"Hi," he said shyly, staring at her stupidly before flicking his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Hi Riley," Buffy replied in a tired voice. Angel perked up at the sound of the boy's name and turned around to see him. Riley looked up at the very tall form of Angel and secretly sized him up. Angel was a big bloke. But Riley could take him. Riley was the greatest. Go Riley.  
  
"So, Buffy. Uh..." he trailed off when he realised she had closed her eyes again and was leaning heavily into Angel. Just then Oz's van pulled up.   
  
"Angel! Let's go!" Willow called, beckoning for him to follow. Buffy jerked her eyes open at the loud sound. Riley was gaping at her like a fish, really living up to his nickname.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" she asked. He managed to shake himself out of his reverie.   
  
"Um, no. I just wanted to see if you...needed someone to take you home," he replied. What a loser!  
  
"No thanks Riley. My friends have a van." With that she walked off with Angel, before jogging in the rain to the van.   
  
Being the idiot that he was, Riley couldn't see that Buffy was very much taken and would most certainly not be available in the next hundred years. He jumped into Forrest's car that he'd been leant for that night and followed Oz's vehicle. Xander and Anya were first to be dropped off.  
  
Riley pulled up on the curb-side when Buffy and Angel got out of the van and sprinted for the apartment complex. He followed them inside and up the stairs, always staying one floor below them. He watched them from the top of the stairs crash into their apartment smiling and laughing. Riley noted the position of the apartment before hurrying back downstairs.   
  
There was a tree right outside one of the rooms. He rushed up the tree, bumping and scratching himself all the way and nearly falling three times. Eventually he made it to a limb that stuck right out against the lovers' bedroom window. The nosy boy stared through a gap in the curtains as Angel slowly massaged Buffy's shoulders and she told him something or other that made him smile. Then to his complete surprise, Buffy spun on Angel and shoved him onto the double bed in there before leaping on him.   
  
Riley was shocked beyond belief. He'd always thought that Buffy was a reserved girl. The perfect person to become Buffy Finn, and be his housewife in Iowa where they'd have a farm with cows and lots of children who'd all look like him. He was still so shocked he didn't realise he'd let go of the tree until he was falling like a bad apple to the ground. Thank you, Isaac Newton, for the theory of gravity. Riley lay there, broken and bleeding and still not believing that Buffy didn't love him.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy landed carefully over Angel. She wasn't heavy, but she didn't want the force of her impact to injure him in any way. He had to be perfectly healthy tonight. She grinned at him as she rushed down for a passionate kiss. Any thoughts of Riley were forgotten along with the rest of the world.  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
